Dream world
by 1KeyFun
Summary: So it's my new story . Something happens at night and Mike doesn't remember a thing . When he wakes up in the morning his home was destroyed . And no one can see him or hear him , when suddenly the blackness takes him . And there the story begins of a long journey home to save his brothers .


**Chapter 1 **

Yesterday I had a fight whit brothers . They said I was lazy and everything . And in the end they said that they whish I wasn't born . Well not all of them , but to be precise, Raph .

I didn't wait until we start fighting again . I just went to my room and got to bed . From that day I don't remember anything else .

I woke up next morning , I left my room and saw it .

Everything was destroyed, our home was upside down . I couldn't believe my own eyes . " Leo , Don , Raph ? " I shouted " Master Splinter ?" 'Where are you guys?' I thought to myself . As I walked down the steps I saw Klunk . " Klunk ! Oh thank god you're okey !" but he didn't turn around to see me . "Klunk." I walked closer to him "Hellloooo… It's me Mikey ."

Klunk didn't looked at me and walked away . 'What the shell?' I taught to myself . And then the sound of cries . I turned around and saw my brothers . They were in a corner .

They were surrounding something or someone . I walked closer . "Hey guys what the check is going on ?" I asked . They weren't looking at me . I saw how master Splinter looked scared . Raph was standing and he looked like he's about to kill someone . Don was moving a lot and Leo was next to Don but he only watched .

And then I saw what was in the middle . " Oh shell…."… it was me .

"Don .. Is he…" Leo asked putting an arm on Dons shoulder . " No Leo he isn't dead , but very weak " Don answered " his not badly hurt ,but lost a lot of blood . "

Blood , it was all around me . I looked like I was dead . But to relief I wasn't .

I just stood there looking at them . I didn't talk . I new it was hopeless .

"They gonna pay for this . " Raph said those words and started to destroy the things that weren't destroyed .

Leo looked at him whit angry glare but didn't stop him , he and Don picked me up and put on a table in the lab " I'm going to meditate " whit those words master left the room . It was strange because he walked straight through me . Don started to check me and Leo was just standing there and looking . I was standing next to Leo and hoping that this is just a dream . And very soon I'll wake up .

**Few hours later **

Raph was still destroying some stuff . Me , Leo and Don were at the lab , I saw that Raph was getting to Leos nerves ."That's it !" Leo shouted and left the lab , I left whit him . Raph was still destroying stuff . When he was interrupted by Leo " Raph this isn't helping " Raph stopped for a while . "It's helping me !" he shouted back and kicked some stuff on the ground . " No Raph … right now we need to stay whit Mikey and help Donne whit everything we can ." Raph turned around "It's my fault " "Raph don't start whit faults ! " " It's non of your business fearless ! " Raph turned around to face Leo "What's got into you ? " Leo started to be a bit scary " What do you know ? You're always abou… " he didn't finish the sentence because he was interrupted by Leo " Don't start it ! We talked about it already **…. "**

As always they started to argue . I wanted to stop them , but then I remembered THEY CAN'T HEAR ME ! They argued for a long time . And it started too bother me even more . I even taught about throwing stuff at them . But thank god they were interrupted by Don .

"Guys ! Would you like to come ? " .

Leo and Raph ran to the lab . Forgetting their FAMILY quarrels . "What's wrong Don ?" Leo asked . And I was trying to stay whit them .  
"I have something to tell you guys " "What ? " Raph asked coldly .

" I checked Mikey . And the problem is …" he silent himself for a bit , and I walked closer to him ."the problem is I don't see what's wrong whit him ". "What the check you mean by 'I don't see what's wrong whit him ' . There has to be something wrong !" As always Raph started to shout . I didn't understood either . If I'm okey why am I hear why am I not in my body .

"He lost a lot of blood , I fixed his wounds . The cuts aren't big or deep and he had to wake up already . The problem is , I don't see a reason why he should be unconscious ." They looked a bit lost . And I started to panic .

" I can't find anything … Well it's normal to sleep when you loose a lot of blood , but not for so long ." They started to talk . They talked for a long time . While they were talking I was looking at myself . 'Damn I look good even whit the bandages ' I tought to myself and smiled . I wanted to come back and tell them that I was sorry for yesterdays prank , that I was sorry for missing the practice . And that I was sorry for being born . I wanted to make up for everything that I done . But the most important thing was I wanted to tell them that I love them .

'Some how suddenly I don't feel so good anymore . ' I looked around . When I saw the monitor , I got a little scared . The monitor was going crazy .

Suddenly I heard a sound "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" and I felt that I can't breath . My brothers start to panic .

I saw everything clearly when suddenly everything starts to go black . I can't hear my brothers voices anymore . "Please …I.. ne…need ….a..air .." and I felt how the blackness took me .

I felt so free so light . I felt like I was flouting , I didn't wanted to open my eyes and I just wanted to sleep .

"If you're going to sleep now , then you will never wake up " I flinched as a strong man's voice was whispering in to my ear .

I opened my eyes . And I saw that I was in a room . It looked like my room . I looked around . "No it can't be my room , it's too clean " I said . I looked around again and I saw a picture on a desk . I walked closer to the desk . "What the shell ? " I said to my self when I saw what was in the picture .

"Michelangelo, it's nice to see that you decided to live ." again that voce .

I took the picture and turned around . An old man was standing in the door way . He looked like a monk .

"Who are you ? And where am I ? " I started to ask questions . "Why am I here ?"

"I am Linor . " he said . "Why am I not in my body ? " I even started to shout a bit ." Because I'm not allowing you " I got a bit scared and even angry , he looked really calm . " What do you mean ? " I looked at him whit a lost face . " I had a deal whit Shredder ,I think you know him ,right ? So until your brothers die you'll be staying hear , in a dream world …" I looked at him whit a scared face " Shredder ? … Brothers ..die .. " I looked at the picture and again at the old man . "What the check is a dream world ?" I asked fearing to hear an answer .

" And why did you save me at the first place , if you're still gonna kill me ? " he looked at me for a while and then started to talk .

"Dream world is a place where your fears and dreams come true . Where everything is real and at the same time not real . This is a place where you can live and die , whit happiness or pain it's your decision to make . " he looked at me whit an evil smile " I didn't kill you because Shredder wants to finish you himself " then he turned around , left and closed the door .

The moment that he closed the door everything started to melt . I closed my eyes . And started to hope that this isn't happening . Then I opened my eyes .

It was only darkness ,nothing else . I didn't knew what to do . I curled up . I was really scared . then suddenly I hear voice . That voice was strong and scared at the same time .

"_Please Mikey ! Stay whit us ! "_ it was Leo .

"_Don't you dear lose to this Mike ! "_ this voice was different . Yes it was Raph .

"_Mikey please don't do this _!" this time it was Don .

"_My son …."_ Yeah it was master Splinter .

As I was listening to the voices calling for me I saw a strange light . It was like a window . But at that window I saw something , it was my brothers . They were fighting for my life . Suddenly a different window appears . There I was drawing , and the another window appeared and there I was laughing whit my family . The windows started to surround me . All the bad and good memories were there .

"What the shell is this ,Linor !" I shouted hopping for answer . I started to look around for more memory . When suddenly I saw my brothers . They were laughing at me . But they were bleeding badly . The blood was everywhere .

"This is your nightmare Michelangelo " it was that voice again ." I hope you'll enjoy it ! " He was right behind me, he shouted and finished his speech whit a big evil laugh . I looked at him , and saw how he disappeared in the darkness . I looked at my brothers again .

They were walking to me , the worst part was that they had their weapons and I could see that they are going fight me .

I started to walk back . Suddenly all the windows of memories disappeared . And we where at New York .

"Shall we begin ? " it was Leo . He was walking ,when from no where he started to run . He was attacking me . " Aw SHELL !" I shouted .

_Thank you for reading _

_I hope you like it ._

_I'll try to update next week ;p_


End file.
